Shining Ray of Hope
by AngelicLuna
Summary: "It doesn't matter if my eyes lose their light, because you are my shining ray of hope in everlasting darkness." An arranged marriage, bloody disputes, and the devil as a husband. When will Tsuki ever catch a break? Eventual MadaraxOC.
1. Introductions!

**A/N: Greetings, AngelicLuna here, you can just call me Luna. And welcome to Shining Ray of Hope! This is my FIRST story and will be centered around Uchiha Madara and my very own OC character. This will be set pre-Konoha during the Warring States Period. Now, I'm not the world's best writer and am simply doing this for fun after reading a lot of fanfics from others. So yeah, this is like a learning experience for me. I hope I get Madara's personality down decently since he is the focal character of this story. I'm sorry if the pacing is a little slow at times, but I'm trying! Enough about me, how about we start off with some basic OC information, yeah?**

Name: Hirugumo Tsuki  
Age: 17  
Clan: Hirugumo  
Appearance: Medium-length dark brown-black, slightly wavy hair. Dark brown eyes and fair skin.  
Kekkei Genkai/Specialty: Kekkei Genkai of Hirugumo Clan, Special Light/Dark Release, basic kenjutsu

Summary: Tsuki is the last known living member of the small, isolated Hirugumo clan. She witnessed the slaughter of her fellow clan members and family at the age of 10 years. Originally planned to be the next clan leader, she was trained diligently under her own father, the clan leader. The powers of the Kekkei Genkai, which are overpowering at times and difficult to control, led to Tsuki being unstable at times and unable to control her powers fully. She is known to be quite bi-polar because of these powers and can turn from happy to angry within seconds. Usually, she is quiet and polite, but her temper can act up and cause her dark chakra to react. A lot of her instabilities result from her sudden mood swings, especially when she becomes angered or stressed. Her father was one of the select few who could harness and master the Kekkei Genkai with no drawbacks.

Clan Information: The normal clan members who were not of the main branch usually trained in basic Light/Dark skills that are not at clan leader level, but enough to defend themselves. Usually, only direct family members of clan leaders had enough chakra for the more advanced techniques within the clan.

**A/N: So, uh, tell me what you think? I tried not making Tsuki way too Mary-Sue. She has her faults and you're going to watch her slowly develop as a character throughout the story. Review, favorite, follow, do all them things and you get ONE HUGE COOKIE. *GASP* And, they're freshly baked with chocolate chips sprinkled all over, so you know you want them.**

**I sincerely don't know how often I'm going to be updating, so don't expect chapters every single day. It'll probably be sporadic at times, so sorry in advance. I'll try to juggle this story along with my schoolwork. But, until next time! SAYONARA! **


	2. Chapter 1: Say What?

**A/N: Yay! The first chapter! Thank you to YukikoNamikaze (I'm planning on a collab with her! Stay tuned!) for reviewing, following, and favoriting and Emi Takahashi for favoriting! Have a cookie you two! *hands freshly baked chocolate chip cookie*. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**

"RUN!"

_What's going on…? Why is it so loud…?_

"TSUKI!" A piercing scream follows.

_…Mother…?_

"LEAVE NOW!" Another voice… the sound of weapons clashing.

_…Father…?_

With this thought, her eyes shot open.

_Oh god._

Crimson liquid flowed from her father's open wound, her mother already on the ground, lying face down in her own blood.

_What is this?_

"Tsuki… survive…" her father grunted. Another voice shot in, the murderer.

"Little girl, I suggest you run right now, unless you'd like to see your father killed in front of you." A deep man's voice. In the darkness and the haze of the night, Tsuki could make out the red eyes that flashed in the darkness. With this he grabbed her father by the back of his shirt and brought a kunai up to his neck. Right in front of a stunned Tsuki.

_I can't move. Why can't I move? MOVE! My legs…._

"Stop…" she managed to croak out before the sound of flesh against metal was heard and warm liquid splattered over her face.

"Hmph, I'll spare you, little girl. So you can live a pitiful life with no family, no home to return to. Have fun." The figure jumped to the open window and disappeared into the night, just as quietly as he had appeared.

Tsuki stood there in a daze, the flash of lightning outside being the only proof that the world was still moving. The lightning, like cracks in the crimson sky. The sky, like broken glass. All she could see was the gloomy broken sky and splatters of blood.

And all she could do was scream her voice dry.

* * *

Tsuki shot up from her sleeping postion and gracefully slammed her head back into the headboard. Ouch. Her mouth was dry and she panted for breath as she slowly recovered from the nightmare that just occurred. It was the same nightmare, for the past 7 years. She sat there for a few moments, her back straight, still in a trance. Her hair stood on ends and a shiver ran up her spine.

_This is old news now, but why can't I forget it?_

Snapping out of her trance, she looked over at the small clock on the nightstand, the dim numbers spelling out 5:30 A.M. The early sun peeking over the trees outside was another sign that it was time to get up.

_Can't sleep anyways, might as well get up and take a walk before the meeting._

She reluctantly touched her feet to the cold, hard wood and slipped her feet into her slippers. Heading to her dresser, she dressed in her standard shinobi attire consisting of a black fishnet short-sleeved undershirt, a lilac colored sleeveless dress with slits on the side. Wrapped around her waist was a navy sash with lace-like detailing. She wore black shorts that reached slightly past her thighs underneath, and long black boots that went up right above her knees. She slipped on a pair of black armguards and ran a comb through her hair. For the final touch, she put on her special pendant, her clan's symbol. It glistened under the sunlight pouring in from the window.

_Same routine._

Sparing one last look in the mirror, she walked out of her room, into the dim hallway, and made her way to the front entrance. She grabbed her trusty sword from its stand at the door and strapped it to her back.

_This sword… brings back memories, both good and bad._

* * *

"FATHER!"

Tsuki, aged 8, ran up to her father, clan leader Ryuseki Hirugumo in the training fields. He was practicing kenjutsu with one of his fellow training partners from the clan's elite. Noticing her, he bowed to his partner, signifying the end of the practice session. In return, the man bowed back, sheathed his sword and walked back to the clan compound.

"Good afternoon Tsuki, how was your training today?" asked her father, sheathing his own sword and kneeling to her level.

"It was great! I learned the basics of kenjutsu today! Though, my sword isn't as cool as yours." Tsuki pointed to the famed sword strapped to his back.

"Ah, the Holy Light Cutter? Yes, this sword is one of our family treasures that have been passed down from generation to generation of clan leaders." He unsheathed the sword to show to her. The hilt of the sword was sapphire blue and encrusted with colorful, glistening jewels. At the bottom, the clan symbol was engraved in gold, a crescent moon surrounded with sun rays to form the image of a crescent sun. The blade itself was curved at the edge to give it a menacing look. It was truly a sight to behold. Tsuki seemed entranced with the radiant sword and enjoyed the way the sword shone under the sunlight.

"When you become clan leader, Tsuki, I promise I shall pass this sword on to you. This sword is special; you are able to channel your chakra through it to make the sword do wonderful things. So for now, hone your skills so one day you may be able to wield this sword and fight like me." Ryuseki patted Tsuki on her head and walked her back to the main compound.

"I can't wait to become clan leader…"

* * *

Tsuki sighed, clearing her head of such memories and opened the door to leave. She quickly jumped through the forest of trees to get to the main road of the Senju compound. After the massacre of her clan, the Senju were sent over to investigate and to clear the bodies. They found Tsuki in a heap on the ground at the feet of her cold, lifeless parents. An old Senju couple took her in as their own and raised her, giving her a home and showered her with love. At 15, she decided to move out to her own house in the Senju compound, away from the main streets and in a more wooded, secluded area near the training grounds. She didn't want to have to rely and trouble the old couple anymore since they were getting older and one less mouth to feed would always help. Nevertheless, she would always pay visits to the couple and bring food or gifts along.

She was called yesterday for an early meeting this morning with the famed clan leader, Senju Hashirama. He was the only one in the Senju capable of using the Wood Release and was considered one of the strongest shinobi in all the lands. The only one who was capable of rivaling him was none other than Uchiha Madara of the rival clan Uchiha. The name struck fear into hearts of shinobi especially with the rumors that he doesn't have the world's best temper. On the other hand, Hashirama was the complete opposite. Warm, caring, and diplomatic were all traits of the tame Hashirama. The Senju and Uchiha have been stuck in war for years already, the battlegrounds littered with dried blood and fallen weapons. No signs of peace were on the horizon, but she could tell the battles were dying down a bit. Both clans had to tire out at some point. Other small clans were also choosing sides and joining the war to provide more manpower, though most were wiped out immediately after joining. Tsuki's clan chose to stay neutral and not join in, but they did have somewhat more loyalty towards the Senju for their peaceful methods.

Tsuki strolled down the peaceful path to Hashirama-sama's house. Being so early in the morning, the only sounds heard were the slight rustlings of the trees and the quiet chatter coming from the shops that opened early. The early morning sun beat down on the compound, creating an orange haze all around. Tsuki picked up her pace and arrived at the end of the path, it was already 6 in the morning, the time scheduled for the meeting. She jumped up to the small hill his mansion was located on, walked to his front door and softly knocked. She could hear Hashirama yell "Coming!" and loud footsteps approaching.

The door was swung open and there stood the clan leader himself, dressed in his casual wear, his brown hair flowing down his back.

"Ah, ohayo Tsuki-san, please come in. I'm sorry for troubling you so early in the morning, but I will be quite busy the rest of the day and could only fit in a meeting in the morning," Hashirama gestured with his arm for her to walk in. Tsuki hadn't even gotten a chance to greet him properly.

"Ohayo, Hashirama-sama, it is fine, I'm usually an early riser anyway." A bright smile graced her face. Seeing her smile like that gave Hashirama a guilty feeling inside.

Hashirama led Tsuki to the dining room and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Tsuki giggled at this gentlemanly gesture and thanked him with a smile. Hashirama sat himself opposite of her and helped them to the pot of steaming tea on the table. He poured a cup for Tsuki and set it in front of her. Tsuki silently took a sip as a sign of gratitude and waited for Hashirama to talk.

"Ano…what is it you wanted to talk to me about Hashirama-sama?"

"Please, call me Hashirama-san, you are one of my closest friends and we are pretty close in age." Tsuki blushed comically at this statement. "Anyway," His face went from smiling to serious in a split second. Tsuki gulped. "I'm going to be telling you something important, and I don't want you to get angry or anything, but…the council has advised for me…"

_Yeah…?_

"To marry you off to the leader of the Uchiha clan as a peace offering." As he told her this, Tsuki was sipping her drink and almost spat it out.

_What? Peace offering? Aren't they at war with each other? Besides, WHY ME?_

Apparantly, Tsuki had said such thought out loud and covered her mouth in shame.

"I'm so sorry Tsuki, I didn't want to have to do this. But, the clan elders have advised for me to offer a wife to Uchiha Madara as a sign of peace and union for the two clans. It's only for the sake of the clan. Both sides are too stubborn to admit it, but we are tired of the fighting. The endless bloodshed and violence, it gets dull after a while, and what are we accomplishing anyway? Tsuki grimaced at this statement, reminded of the bloody bodies carried into the compound after each battle, some missing limbs, others stabbed cleanly from one end to the other.

"I decided you were the best choice for his potential wife due to your rare bloodline and your lineage. I doubt Madara would actually want a Senju bride, after all." Hashirama sighed and started rubbing his forehead, easing the creases that undoubtedly appeared out of worry. Tsuki's head throbbed and she clutched it, massaging her temple as she let the news sink in. She could feel her chakra rushing and pulsing to her sudden change in mood. Tsuki took slow, deep breaths and forced herself to stay calm.

_I am to be married off to the leader of the Uchiha rumored to be a pompous, power-hungry jerk, without even a choice?_

_God dammit, I really can't catch a break, can I?_

**A/N: Poor Tsuki, you really can't catch a break. Make sure to review, favorite, follow and all that jazz! Feel free to leave some constructive criticism, it really does help me out! Thanks, and this is Luna, signing out!**


End file.
